


A love like that

by SecretEvillustrator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Diary/Journal, F/M, It's reeeeeeally short, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretEvillustrator/pseuds/SecretEvillustrator
Summary: A short insight of Marinette- and Adrien's realtionship viewed by their daugther Emma.





	A love like that

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfic I wrote and I had kinda forgotten to share it here. I wasn't even sure whether I should post it or not.  
> It’s a story about Adrien and Marinette’s relationship, but written from Emma’s perspective. It might not be very good and it’s kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway.

Dear diary,

When I grow up, I want a marriage just like my parents’. They still haven’t told me the full story of how they got together, but I do know that they met in collège. I hope to hear the tale someday, but for now I can’t get them to tell me. Everytime I ask, they just smile secretively and say “We’ll tell you all about our miraculous lovestory and everything else when you’re older”. Mostly it’s just my dad who says that while my mom roll her eyes at him. I kinda wonder what he means with “everything else”…

Hugo teases me for being a “hopeless romantic”, but how could I not be such a hopeless fool when I see what my parents have together? Even when they think others aren’t looking they send each other these looks. I can’t really explain it, because it is like they have secret conversations only spoken through the looks they share. Seriously, it can be kinda creepy how they just knows what the other one wants them to do, just by looking at each other.

Another thing Is when my dad does something over the top, which he does a lot, my mom will just shake her head a say “silly kitty”. I don’t know where the nickname came from, but I guess it’s just another little thing they have all to themselves. But the best part is when they dance! They’ll fly across the dancefloor, most of the time just fooling around and having fun, with the biggest, most stupid grins I have ever seen plastered on their faces. Why do I like seeing that so much? Their eyes! Words cannot describe how bright their eyes shine when they dance. They look so free and oh so very in love. They truly see nothing but each other.

In generel they never let anything come between them. Don’t get me wrong, they do fight sometimes, but they always fight through it, together.

And that is the kind of love I hope to have someday.

 

Love,

Emma ❤️


End file.
